Never Alone
by angelluvr17
Summary: What if only time and memory excluding Angel were reversed and not the effects of what happened in 'I will remember you?


_He lay on a bed of rose petals wearing nothing but the usual black, silk drawers. He looked relaxed with his eyes closed, his head resting on his hands, and his feet crossed at the ankles, but he wasn't. The lust and eagerness was eating him up inside as he waited patiently (well not so much) for what was in store. _

_The room would have been pitch black if it weren't for the many red and white candles illuminating the place and the open window that let in an ounce of light from the moon outside. The music in the background played softly and gently adding to current romantic mood. _

_His head shot up and glowed with excitement when he heard the bathroom door open as she stepped outside. She was beautiful wearing nothing but a see through ivory gown and her golden curls bouncing past her shoulders, down her back. As she walked closer to the bed with slow and swift movements and a playful smile on her face, she began to pull off the silky ivory gown inch by inch, slowly revealing more and more of her beautifully sculpted body. After every stride she made, he got harder and harder, and when she finally managed to remove her only article of clothing, he thought he would pass out. He couldn't remember ever wanting anything or anyone the way he wanted her that very moment.  
_

_When she reached the bed, she carefully began to climb on top of him. Shivers began to run up and down her spine at the skin to skin contact, but not enough to make her tremble… yet. She straddled his knees as she began slowly running her hands down his muscular chest. She stopped when she reached the top of his boxers, slipping her fingers in to slip them off. Before he let her do anything else (not that he didn't like it) he stretched his arms down and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. She was now straddling his abdomen, her juices flowing as she explored his mouth. He broke their heated kiss and began to kiss down her throat, stopping a few seconds to suck the base of her throat._

_He continued to kiss down, lower until he reached one of her hard, rosy nipples. In a quick movement, he flipped them over so that his broad muscular form was hovering over her. He continued sucking and swirling his tongue, switching from nipple to nipple, grinning at the exotic pleasure he had been giving her and the moans that escaped her mouth. He began kissing down until he reached her dripping pussy. He began to suck, and lick, and swirl his tongue in and out of her. As he did this, she clenched the sheets below her and moaned, enjoying the pleasure he was bringing her. He pushed in first one, then two, then three, fingers inside pumping them in and out until she finally came. He drank up all her juices then climbed her body to pull her into another passionate kiss. _

_When he began to position his hard, throbbing shaft into her once again wet entrance, a baby cry filled the room. He turned to look at his lover with a confused face then asked, "What is that?"_

_At first she gave the same confused look then all the memories began flooding in. She knew what that was. "My...baby."_

"_Your baby? When did you have a baby and why haven't you bothered to tell me?" He began to get off her and off the bed when she stretched her arm out to hold him back. _

"_No, wait! Please! I'm just as confused as you are. I don't know where this baby came from o-or who the father is!" He immediately jerked back and jumped off the bed in search for his clothing. Tears began to fall from those eyes he could once look at with pride, love, and joy. _

"_So you're a slut now?! A whore?! How could I ever fall in love with you?" As he slid his shirt over his shoulders, he gave her a disgusted look. _

"_No Angel, It's not like that, please!" As she got off the bed and ran to follow him, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and fell to her hands and knees. She looked down at her previously flat tummy, which was now big and round. She looked further down and saw a liquid substance dripping with rapid speed down her leg. "Oh no." _

_She returned her gaze to the man she once thought loved her dearly and saw an evil grin on his face. She clutched her stomach and shut her eyes as another sharp pain hit her. She opened them and saw a familiar brunette slid into Angel's arms. _

"_Oh Buffy. Did you honestly think that Angel would still have feelings for you, especially after finding out that you got knocked up with the child of, pft, who knows who? Oh… you did? How cute." _

She awoke in bed, clutching her stomach and screaming in pain, the early morning light shining upon her. Her loose pajama pants and big t-shirt were sticking to her skin, her hair sticking to her face drenched in sweat. She lifted the sheets of her body, and slowly and carefully lifted herself up and away from the big wet spot on the bed. Tears were beginning to roll down her cheek at the intensity of the dream and the unbearable pain she was feeling.

She knew this day would come but it all seemed so soon. She was clueless as to what she was supposed to do, so she decided she would call the only person she knew that could help her. She stood up and began walking towards the phone only to fall on her knees as the sharp pain hit her once again. _Ok, ju-just breathe Buffy. Slow and steady, the pain will fade. _As she began breathing slowly and steadily, like how she'd seen pregnant people do it on TV, the pain began fading. When she felt some of her strength come back, she attempted to lift herself up again.

Just as she had got up, a knock on the door sounded throughout her tiny studio. "Oh thank God." She sighed. She began to walk towards the door when another strong pain hit her. At this rate, she knew she wouldn't make it. She fell, once again, on the ground and cried out loud. Her head began to spin and she felt her eyes begin to weigh down. She looked up and saw her door jolt open and two figures storm in from the strong light outside. "Oh my god Buffy!" was the last thing she heard before her world fell into complete and total darkness.


End file.
